


Temps perdu

by oliwellwhocares



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwellwhocares/pseuds/oliwellwhocares
Summary: Hitoka Yachi doit apprendre à ne rien faire.





	Temps perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: le personnage principal fait une crise de panique, ne lisez pas si c'est un risque pour vous !

Yachi est une fille angoissée. Tout le monde le sait, évidemment. Elle a peur de beaucoup de choses, peur de l’échec notamment, alors elle travaille beaucoup, parce qu’il y a toujours quelque chose à améliorer.

 

Alors maintenant, elle est stressée. Assise sur son canapé, elle tourne et retourne son portable dans ses mains, et résiste vaillamment à l’envie d’ouvrir ses livres de classe, d’aller dessiner quelque chose, bref, de faire n’importe quoi. Et évidemment, Shimizu le remarque.

 

« Yachi, est-ce que ça va ? »

 

Bien, maintenant elle panique encore plus. Le reste de l’équipe n’est pas censé arriver avant une heure. Sa camarade est arrivée en avance pour l’aider, mais parce qu’elle était stressée, elle a tout préparé en avance. Elle n’avait pas prévu ce nouveau problème : maintenant, il n’y a plus rien à faire. L’appartement est rangé, la nourriture prête et disposée, plusieurs des films préférés de leurs camarades, et quelques enregistrements de match de volleys, sont rangés à côté de la télévision. Il n’y a rien à faire, ou rien qu’elle pourrait faire en présence de Kiyoko-san sans être très impolie. Mais comment lui expliquer la situation, le stress qui doit être apparent dans son attitude, sachant que Yachi réussi à peine à lui dire bonjour dans ses meilleurs jours ? Quelle erreur, elle a tout raté, et il faut qu’elle réponde maintenant à la question parce que ça fait déjà plusieurs secondes qu’elle a été posée, peut être même une minute !

 

« Ça va ! »

 

Oh seigneur, les oreilles de Yachi sont emplies d’un sifflement strident, mais elle est tout de même presque sûre qu’elle a crié sa réponse, mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ??? Elle respire, ou tente de respirer, tente de ne pas laisser couler les larmes qu’elle sent s’accumuler dans ses yeux, et mets bien trop longtemps à réaliser que Kiyoko s’est levée du canapé, et se tient debout, légèrement penchée, devant elle, et qu’elle répète son nom.

 

«Hitoka, est ce que tu m’entend ? Hitoka, s’il te plaît, hoche la tête si tu m’entends. Hitoka? »

 

Au dernier instant, la petite blonde parvient à empêcher son cerveau de se focaliser sur l’expression de son amie (je l’ai inquiétée je l’ai inquiétée je l’ai inquiétée oh non oh non) et s’oblige à suivre l’instruction qu’elle a reçu. Elle hoche la tête faiblement.

 

« D’accord, alors maintenant inspire. Inspire, Hitoka. »

 

Elle inspire. Ou du moins elle essaye. Elle inspire une petite quantité d’air et immédiatement après, un sanglot vide ses poumons, et elle ne peut même pas suivre une simple instruction, un autre sanglot suit, et un autre, elle n’a plus d’air maintenant et qu’est ce qui va se passer, elle va s’évanouir et décevoir tout le monde et

 

«Hitoka écoute moi, fait ce que je te dit. Tu vas finir par y arriver, inspire. Inspire. Écoute moi. »

 

Écouter Kiyoko-san est facile, presque automatique. Elle a toujours envie de faire ce qu’elle lui dit, lui faire plaisir. Alors elle peut faire ça. Inspirer. Ça lui demande plusieurs essais, beaucoup trop de temps, probablement. Mais elle y arrive, elle finit par inspirer une grande bouffée d’air. Et puis Kiyoko-san lui demande d’expirer, et ça aussi elle y arrive. Inspirer. Expirer. Au bout d’un certain temps, probablement beaucoup trop longtemps, la brune finit par se rasseoir à côté d’elle, et elle respire enfin normalement, et son esprit est enfin assez clair pour qu’elle s’inquiète de savoir si le mascara qu’elle a osé mettre pour une fois a laissé des traces sur ses joues, et si sa camarade n’est pas trop embêtée d’avoir à gérer une cadette imbécile qui panique quand rien ne se passe. Mais elle respire, et elle ne pleure plus.

 

« Hitoka. »

 

La voix de Kiyoko est douce, égale, comme d’habitude. Avec un peu de chance, elle n’est pas énervée.

 

« Oui, hm, ça va mieux. Merci beaucoup. »

 

Ses yeux sont probablement rougis, peut être encerclés de noir, parce qu’elle pense avoir pris du maquillage waterproof, mais comme elle n’est capable de rien, elle a peut être raté ça aussi. Il est donc hors de question de regarder son amie dans les yeux. Heureusement, elle ne le demande pas. Ce qu’elle demande est peut être pire.

 

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

 

Elle peut refuser, bien sûr. Facilement, même, secouer la tête sans la regarder dans les yeux, et Kiyoko passerais à un autre sujet, avec délicatesse et élégance. Mais elle a deux raisons pour ne pas faire ça. La première concerne sa camarade : elle mérite de savoir pourquoi elle s’est vue infliger la calamité qu’est Yachi quand elle panique. La deuxième raison est plus égoïste, et est probablement ce qui la pousse vraiment à avoir envie de parler : elle ne parle jamais de sa panique. Sa mère n’a aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive vraiment lorsqu’elle lui dit qu’elle a « un peu stressé » pour un exposé. Ses amis l’ont vue s’emporter quelque fois, mais jamais quelque chose de très grave. Au fil des années, elle est devenue douée pour se cacher. Elle sait que l’inactivité a tendance à l’angoisser, et 5 minutes ont suffi, mais cette fois quelqu’un était là. Et cette personne s’inquiète pour elle, et c’est peut être trop en demander, mais, bien que ça l’inquiète énormément, elle aimerais vraiment en parler.

 

Alors elle hoche la tête, puis prend la parole en espérant de tout cœur que sa voix ne flanche pas.

 

« Je, hm, il faut que je réfléchisse. Une minute. S’il te plaît. »

 

Évidemment, la jolie brune hoche poliment la tête, et Yachi réfléchit. Elle ne va pas raconter toutes ses crises, sa peur récurrente de ne pas être assez, pour sa mère, pour le club, pour elle aussi. Mais elle peut parler de ce qui l’a fait paniquer cette fois, et peut être que savoir que Kiyoko peut l’écouter parler de ça l’aidera les prochaines fois. Les prochaines fois, peut être qu’elle aura le courage de parler de ses pensées à quelqu’un avant qu’elles échappent à son contrôle, ou peut être que le simple fait de savoir qu’elle peut le faire l’aidera à la calmer. Peut être.

 

« Je suis désolée. »

 

Bon début.

 

« En fait je voulais juste… Il n’y avait rien à faire, et… Nan, justement, je ne faisais rien, alors que j’avais des choses à faire, et... »

 

La voix de Yachi s’éteint lorsqu’elle voit son amie incliner la tête. C’est plus fort qu’elle, si Kiyoko veut parler, il faut qu’elle se taise, et puis c’est probablement une bonne idée, parce qu’elle était en train de raconter n’importe quoi.

 

« Il me semblait que tu m’avais dit qu’il n’y avait plus rien à préparer pour la fête ? »

 

« Non, mais... »

 

Un instant de silence s’étire, puis la terminale reprend la parole lorsqu’elle est sûre que sa cadette ne va pas le faire.

 

« Est ce que tu es en retard dans tes devoirs ? Tu as un projet spécial ? »

 

« Non, pas vraiment... », répond Yachi en sentant sa voix s’affaiblir. Ce n’est pas la faute de Shimizu, mais en parler la fait juste se sentir encore plus ridicule. Qui voudrait d’une amie qui pleure quand elle n’a rien à faire ?!

 

« Tu es très impressionnante, Hitoka. »

 

Pendant un instant terrifiant, son souffle se bloque, et elle a l’impression de revivre la panique précédente, mais rapidement elle réalise que le sentiment est différent. Sa poitrine est un peu serrée, mais elle ressent surtout une chaleur légère, agréable. Impressionnante. Kiyoko a dit…

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Tu travailles beaucoup. » Shimizu sourit légèrement, et Yachi est tellement absorbée par cette expression, si rare, qu’elle ne pense même pas à protester. « Tu as d’excellentes notes, et tu m’aides beaucoup avec le club, et tu as organisé cette réunion presque toute seule. Tu es très travailleuse. Alors peut être qu’on ne te le dit pas assez, mais tu as le droit de te reposer. »

 

Yachi sait ça, évidemment. D’un point de vue rationnel, elle sait qu’elle a le droit de prendre du temps pour être avec ses amis, dormir… Mais entendre Kiyoko, la calme, intelligente Kiyoko, lui dire qu’elle peut… ne rien faire. Juste ça.

 

« Tu es à jour pour tes devoirs, tout est prêt pour l’arrivée des garçons. Tu mérites du temps perdu. »

 

Yachi prend une grande inspiration. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps elle est assise aussi prêt de l’autre fille, mais en tout cas, ça ne la dérange pas. Elle se souvient de la série dont lui a parlé Yamaguchi, qui avait l’air intéressante. Elle se sent bien. Il reste une chose.

 

« Désolée de t’avoir fait venir en avance pour rien. »

 

La brune sourit. Hitoka sens la chaleur de son bras, juste à côté du sien, et se dit qu’avec un peu de chance, ça ne la dérange pas non plus d’être aussi proches.

 

« Si ça te va », répond Shimizu, « j’aimerais beaucoup perdre du temps avec toi. »

 

Alors elle regardent la série, et puis elles discutent, oublient de mettre l’épisode suivant, et sursautent ensemble lorsque la sonnerie de l’entrée du bâtiment retentit. Kiyoko n’a pas cessé de sourire. Et Yachi se sent bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu ! Si vous êtes gays et stressés comme Yachi, j'espère que votre crush sera là pour vous calmer.  
> (Parce que oui, même si ce n'est pas explicitement romantique, j'ai tagué leur couple parce que toutes leurs interactions sont si gays, seigneur)


End file.
